cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Cookie Clicker Wiki:Translations/Finnish
This page is part of the CookieLanguage project. It is the Finnish translation of CookieClicker. Feel free to complete it. You can find the summary of all the translations on the Translations page ''Misc : ''cookie: keksi : cookiePlural: keksiä : perSecond: sekunnissa : menu: valikko : stats: ''tilastot : ''stastistics: tilastot : updates: päivitykset : store: kauppa : general: yleinen : prestige: arvotaso : total: yhteensä : producing: tuottaa : sell: myy : upgrades unlocked: avatut parannukset : unlocked: avattu : achievements: saavutukset : milk: maito : caramelMilk: karamellimaito : orangeJuice: appelsiinimehu : raspberryMilk: vadelmamaito : chocolateMilk: suklaamaito : plainMilk: tavallinen maito : prestigeNote: (Huomautus: Jokainen taivaallinen keksi (taivaallinen lastu) antaa sinulle +2% keksiä sekunnissa. Lisää taivaallisia keksejä (lastuja) saat nollaamalla pelin suurella keksimäärällä.) : milkNote: (Huomautus: Lisää maitoa saat hankkimalla saavutuksia. Maito voi avata ainutlaatuisia parannuksia ajan myötä.) : shadowAchievement: varjosaavutukset (piilosaavutukset) : shadowNote: (Nämä saavutukset ovat joko epäreiluja tai hankalia saada. Ne eivät anna maitoa.) ''Buildings '''Cursor' : singularName: kursori : pluralName: kursorit : actionName: klikattu : description: Autoklikkaa 10 sekunnin välein. Grandma : singularName: isoäiti : pluralName: isoäidit : actionName: leivottu : description: Mukava isoäiti leipomaan keksejä. Farm : singularName: maatila : pluralName: maatilat : actionName: kasvatettu : description: Kasvattaa keksejä keksisiemenistä. Factory : singularName: tehdas : pluralName: tehtaat : actionName: tuotettu : description: Tuottaa suuria määriä keksejä. Mine : singularName: kaivos : pluralName: kaivokset : actionName: louhittu : description: Louhii keksitaikinaa ja suklaapaloja. Shipment : singularName: avaruuslähetys : pluralName: avaruuslähetykset : actionName: vastaanotettu : description: Tuo tuoreita keksejä keksiplaneetalta. Alchemy lab : singularName: alkemialaboratorio : pluralName: alkemialaboratoriot : actionName: muunnettu : description: Muuttaa kullan kekseiksi! Portal : singularName: portaali : pluralName: portaalit : actionName: haettu : description: Avaa oven keksiversumiin. Time machine : singularName: aikakone : pluralName: aikakoneet : actionName: palautettu : description: Tuo keksejä menneisyydestä, ennen kuin niitä edes syötiin. Antimatter condenser : singularName: Antimateriatiivistin : pluralName: Antimateriatiivistimet : actionName: tiivistetty : description: Tiivistää universumin antimateriaa kekseiksi. Prism : singularName: Prisma : pluralName: Prismat : actionName: muunnettu : description: Muuntaa jopa valon kekseiksi. ''News ticker 'Cookie based' : ''0: Haluaisit tehdä keksejä. Mutta kukaan ei halua syödä sinun keksejäsi. : 5: Sinun ensimmäinen annoksesi menee roskiin. Naapuruston pesukarhu hädin tuskin koskee siihen. : 50: Perheesi suostuu maistamaan keksejäsi. : 100: Keksisi ovat suosittuja naapurustossa. : 500: Ihmiset alkavat puhumaan kekseistäsi. : 1,000: Kekseistäsi puhutaan kilometrien päässä. : 3,000: Keksisi ovat suosittuja koko kylässä! : 6,000: Keksisi tuo kaikki pojat pihalle. : 10,000: Kekseilläsi on nyt oma nettisivu! : 20,000: Keksisi ovat rahan arvoisia. : 30,000: Keksisi myyvät hyvin kaukaisissa maissa. : 40,000: Ihmiset tulevat hyvin kaukaa maistamaan keksejäsi. : 60,000: Kuninkaalliset ympäri maailmaa nauttivat kekseistäsi. : 80,000: Keksejäsi varten on rakennettu museoita. : 100,000: Kekseillesi on annettu oma kansallispäivä. : 200,000: Keksisi ovat nyt yksi maailman ihmeistä. : 300,000: Historian kirjat sisältävät kokonaisen osion kekseistäsi. : 450,000: Keksisi ovat nyt valtion tarkkailussa. : 600,000: Koko maailma nauttii kekseistäsi! : 1,000,000: Oudot eliöt naapuriplaneetoista haluaisivat maistaa keksejäsi. : 5,000,000: Vanhimmat jumalat koko maailmankaikkeudesta ovat heränneet maistaakseen keksejäsi. : 10,000,000: Olennot eri ulottuvuuksista tulevat todellisuuteen saadakseen maistiaisen kekseistäsi. : 30,000,000: Keksisi ovat saavuttaneet tietoisuuden. : 100,000,000: Universumi on muuttunut keksitaikinaksi, molekyylitasolle. : 300,000,000: Keksisi uudelleenkirjoittavat universumin perusteelliset lait. : 1,000,000,000: Alueellinen uutislähetys lähettää 10 minuutin puheen kekseistäsi. Voitto! (voitat keksin) : 10,000,000,000: Voit lopettaa pelaamisen. 10,000 Cookies Uutisia: keksit voivat random random! Uutisia: keksit voivat tehdä random random! Uutisia: keksejä on testattu random, ei löytynyt sairauksia. Uutisia: keksit odottamattoman suosittuja random! Uutisia: rumia kyhmyjä löydetty random keksilaitoksen läheltä; "ne ovat aina näyttäneet tuollaisilta", sanoo biologisti. Uutisia: uusia lajeja random löydetty kaukaisista maista; "jep, maistuu kekseiltä", sanoo biologi." Uutisia: "random", julkkikset paljastavat. Uutisia: Tohtorit random Uutisia: keksit myyvät hyvin kun niissä on paistettuja osia random, sanoo kiistanalainen kokki. Uutisia: "sisältävätkö sinun keksit osia random?", kysyy PSA varottaen väärenettyjä keksejä. Uutisia: tiedemies ennustaa uhkaavaa kekseihin liittyvää "maailmanloppua"; josta tulee ikäistensä vitsi. Uutisia: mies ryöstää pankin, ostaa keksejä Uutisia: mikä tekee keksit niin herkulliseksi? "Varmaankin kaikki ***** mitä ne tunkee niihin", kertoo anonyymi lahjoittaja. Uutisia: mies allerginen kekseille; "outo jätkä", sanoo perhe. Uutisia: ulkomaalainen politiikko liittynee keksien salakuljetus skandaaliin. Uutisia: keksit nyt suositumpia kuin random, kertoo tutkimus. Uutisia: liikalihavuus epidemia iskee kansaan; expertit syyttävät random. Uutisia: keksipula iskee kylään, ihmiset pakotettu syömään kuppikakkuja; "ei ole sama juttu...", myöntää pormestari. Uutisia: "täytyy myöntää, kaikki nämä keksijutut ovat hieman uhkaavia", sanoo hämmentynyt idiootti. Uutisia: elokuva peruttu näyttelijöiden puutteessa; "kaikki ovat kotona syömässä keksejä", suree ohjaaja. Uutisia: koomikko pakotettu lopettamaan keksirutiinin ruoansulatushäiriöiden takia. Uutisia: uusi kekseihin liittyvä uskonto pyyhkäisee kansaa. Uutisia: Fossiili-aikakirjat kertovat keksieliöiden hallinneen Cambrian räjähdyksen aikana, tiedemiehet kertovat Uutisia: mysteerisiä ja laittomia keksejä takavarikoitu; "maistuu surkealta", poliisi kertoo. Uutisia: mies löydetty kuolleena nauttiessaan keksiä; tutkijat suosivat "mafia kähvellys" hypoteesiaa. Uutisia: "universumihan aikalailla kiertää itseään," ehdottaa tutkija; "se on aina vaan keksejä." Uutisia: pieni kekseihin liittyvä tapaus muuttaa koko kylän tuhkaksi; naapurikaupunkit pyytävät keksejä jälleenrakennusta varten. Uutisia: Kontrolloiko keksiteollisuus meidän mediaa? Tämä voi hyvinkin olla kyseessä, sanoo kaheli salaliitto teoreetikko. Uutisia: Keksit suosittuja kaikkien ikäisten keskuudessa, myös sikiöiden, kertoo tutkimus. Uutisia: kekseillä maustetut random Uutisia: Kaikki keksiravintolat avautuvat keskustassa. On ruokalajeja kuten haudutetut keksit, keksithermidor, ja jälkiruoaksi : ohukaisia. Uutisia: keksit voisivat olla avain random, kertoo tutkijat. 'Building based' 1 Grandma "Kosteita keksejä." -isoäiti "Olemme mukavia isoäitejä." -isoäiti "Velkaorjuutta." -isoäiti "Tule antamaan isoäidille suukko." -isoäiti "Miksi et tule käymään useammin?" -isoäiti "Soita minulle..." -isoäiti 50 Grandmas "Täysin kuvottavaa." -isoäiti "Saat minut voimaan pahoin." -grandma "Iljetät minua." -grandma "Me nousemme." -grandma "Se alkaa." -grandma "Kaikki tulee olemaan pian ohi." -grandma "Olisit voinut pysäyttää sen." -grandma 1 Farm Uutisia: keksifarmeja epäillään rekisteröimättömän vanhustyövoiman työllistämisestä! Uutisia: keksifarmit vapauttavat vahingollista suklaata jokiimme, sanoo tiedemies! Uutisia: eripura geneettisesti muunnellusta suklaasta iskee keksifarmareihin! Uutisia: luomufarmikeksit suosittuja nykynuorten keskuudessa, sanoo asiantuntija. Uutisia: farmikeksit todettu epäsopiviksi vegaaneille, sanoo ravitsemusterapeutti. 1 Factory Uutisia: keksitehtaat yhdistetty ilmastonlämpenemiseen! Uutisia: keksitehtaita osallisena suklaasääkiistassa! Uutisia: keksitehtaat lakossa, robottialaisia työllistetty työvoiman korvaamiseksi! Uutisia: keksitehtaat lakossa - työläiset vaativat kekseillä maksamisen lopettamista! Uutisia: tehdasvalmisteiset keksit yhdistetty liikalihavuuteen, sanoo tutkimus. 1 Mine Uutisia: 2 and 1002 kaivosmiestä kuollut suklaakaivoskatastrofissa! Uutisia: 2 and 1002 kaivosmiestä jumissa romahtaneessa suklaakaivoksessa! Uutisia: suklaakaivosten todettu aiheuttavan maanjäristyksiä ja vajoamia! Uutisia: suklaakaivos menee pieleen, peittää kylän suklaatulvaan! Uutisia: suklaakaivosten uumenissa löydetty majailevan "erikoisia, suklaisia olentoja"! 1 Shipment Uutisia: uusi suklaaplaneetta löydetty, tulee keksejä kauppaavien avaruusalusten kohteeksi! Uutisia: massiivinen suklaaplaneetta löydetty, jolla 99,8% todistettu puhdasta tummaa suklaata oleva ydin! Uutisia: avaruusturismi kukoistaa, kun kaukaiset planeetat houkuttelevat useampia tylsistyneitä miljonäärejä! Uutisia: suklaapohjaisia organismeja löydetty kaukaiselta planeetalta! Uutisia: muinaisia leivonta-artefakteja löydetty kaukaiselta planeetalta; "kauhistuttavia vaikutuksia", asiantuntijat sanovat. 1 Alchemy Lab Uutisia: kansalliset kultavarastot heikkenevät, kun yhä enemmän kallisarvoista mineraalia muutetaan kekseiksi! Uutisia: suklaakorut todettu muodikkaiksi, kulta ja timantit "pelkkä villitys", sanoo asiantuntija. Uutisia: hopean todettu olevan myös muunnettavissa valkosuklaaksi! Uutisia: viallinen alkemialaboratorio suljettu, todettu muuntavan keksejä arvottomaksi kullaksi. Uutisia: alkemialla tehdyt keksit puristien vieroksumia! 1 Portal Uutisia: kansakunta on huolissaan, kun yhä enemmän hämmentäviä otuksia ilmestyy ulottuvuuksien välisistä portaaleista! Uutisia: ulottuvuuksien väliset portaalit osallisena kaupunginnielaisemisonnettumuudessa! Uutisia: turismi keksiversumiin suosittua tylsistyneiden teinien keskuudessa! Kuolonuhrien määrä jopa 73%! Uutisia: keksiversumiportaalien epäillään aiheuttavan kiihtynyttä ikääntymistä ja pakkomiellettä leipomiseen, sanoo tutkimus. Uutisia: "älkää asettuko asumaan portaalien lähelle," sanoo asiantuntija; "lapsistanne tulee omituisia ja sisältä turmeltuneita." 1 Time Machine Uutisia: aikakoneet osana historian uudelleenkirjoitusskandaalissa! Vai ovatko? Uutisia: aikakoneita käytetty laittomassa aikaturismissa! Uutisia: menneisyydestä takaisin tuodut keksit "sopimattomia ihmiskäyttöön", sanoo historioitsija. Uutisia: useita historiallisia henkilöitä selittämättömästi korvattu puhuvilla taikinamöykyillä! Uutisia: "olen nähnyt tulevaisuuden," sanoo aikakoneenkäyttäjä, "enkä tahdo mennä sinne enää." 1 Antimatter Condenser Uutisia: ensimmäinen antimateriatiivistin onnistuneesti kytketty päälle, ei revi todellisuutta hajalle! Uutisia: "selittäkää minulle vielä kerran, miksi me tarvitsemme hiukkaskiihdyttimiä keksien leipomiseen?" kysyy harhaanjohdettu paikallinen nainen. Uutisia: "todellisuuden rakenteen purkaminen tekee näistä kekseistä niin paljon maukkaampia", väittää tiedemies. Uutisia: antimaterian luoma musta aukko ilmeisesti niellaisut kokonaisen kaupungin; luotettavammat lähteet vahvistavat että kaupunkia "ei ikinä oikeastaan ollut olemassa"! Uutisia: tutkijat päättelevät, että keksiteollisuus tarvitsee ennen kaikkea "enemmän magneetteja". |} 'Grandmapocalypse based' : appeased1: "kuihdu!" -isoäiti : appeased2: "vääntelehdi!" -isoäiti : appeased3: "sykähtele!" -isoäiti : appeased4: "jäystä!" -isoäiti : appeased5: "Me nousemme uudelleen." -isoäiti : appeased6: "Pelkkä takaisku." -isoäiti : appeased7: "Me emme ole kylläisiä." -isoäiti : appeased8: "Liian myöhäistä." -isoäiti Category:Translation